dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Marge
Marge is Queen Chrysalis' younger sister who took over the Changling Kingdom after the death of her sister, and her main goal is to avenge her sister and take over the Crystal Empire! History When Marge was young, she was liked less than Chrysalis by their mother. She also knows less magic than Chrysalis does. Marge got criticized a lot for her jealousy of Chrysalis. However, with encouragement from their father, marge soon began to learn more magical skills and Force skills. But then, when the Jedi first stormed the Changling Kingdom, Marge choose to flee while Chrysalis stayed behind and their parents were slain and Chrysalis took place as queen. As Marge continued to be in hiding, slowly learning more skills of the Dark Side of the Force. Then she found a cave with Kyber crystals, and there she collected a few red and greenish-blue crystals. Then using the old designs from the old Republican, she created herself a dual-phased Crossguard Lightsaber. However, during the construction, the Kyber crystals got cracked, which gave the blades an unstable, serrated appearance. Bio Marge then lead an attack on the Planet: "Solarize" hoping that the elder of the village they were attacking could provide information of the Crystal Empire's location, but the elder claims she is nothing like Chrysalis and will never be like her sister. As Marge kills him by striking him down with her lightsaber. Then when Wonderbolt Wind Streak takes a shot at her, Marge stops the Blaster bolt in midair, and has the Wonderbolt taken captive in hopes to learn of the Crystal Empire's location (even taking the Wonderbolt's chopper for extracting vital info from it) and then orders Hornet to have all of the prisoners they took killed. Then on their shuttle, after failed attempts of torturing Wind Streak for vital information about the Crystal Empire's location, Marge uses her mind probe Force power to pry the information from Wind Streak's mind. But she only gets little info. As she then goes into another room and ignites her saber and furiously swings it around, slashing the walls. Before she stops and heads into another room where various pictures of herself and her family and Queen Chrysalis are hung on the walls. And, rants about how her older sister was always more liked by her mother as she throws a dart at a picture of Chrysalis. As she then looks at a picture of the Crystal Empire and tells herself she will soon find it and she will be the new ruler of it. Then sometime after Peterson helped Wind Streak escape, the shuttle's Lieutenant informs Marge of Wind Streak's escape and was aided by the deserter PTR-3541-SN. Marge ignites her lightsaber and lashes out in a rage-fueled tantrum, slashing at an instrument panel uncontrollably. As the lieutenant tells Marge that they also appear to have been found by some members of the New Republic. Marge grows even more livid, using the Force to pull the officer by his throat across the room in order to choke him with her bare hooves, and asking him who were the New Republic members. As he chokes, the officer informs her that some of them are the legendary Daring Dragon Riders. As Marge ponders over this, she then realizes that one of the members is the younger princess of the Crystal Empire, and then has an epiphany of it, as she lets the officer go, she then then tells him to have Hornet gather the troops as they will go and find PTR-3541-SN and the Dragon Riders. As the Changling Order attacks the Daring Dragon Riders and their team after finding Order 66 survivor Jedi Master Princess Ember, Marge soon arrived on the battlefield and found Flurry Heart and Melody in a different spot. As Melody fired at her with her blaster, but she followed her and deflected the shots with her lightsaber. Finally, the two froze in place with a telekinetic attack. Once Marge realized that Flurry Heart too was a princess of the Crystal Empire and Melody was close to the royalty of the Crystal Empire, she believed she no longer needed Skyla and instead placed the 2 in an unconscious state and brought her to her command shuttle. She ordered the Changling Order to retreat, as they had what they came for, and their forces left Solarize. Personality Marge is as cruel as her own sister. Marge is deceitful, baleful, and ruthless. She shows that she hates being criticized when she berates Admiral Wasp. She also wants to take over the Whole Crystal Empire to prove her superiority over her sister. Although she ultimately desired vengeance against Shining Armor and Cadance for their role in Chrysalis' death, she also simultaneously disliked and envied her due to her neglect from her mother, as the latter favored Chrysalis far more. This dislike is shown when she is shown to have a picture of her late sister where instead of treasuring said item, she fired darts at it out of spite when remembering their mother favored her. Then upon discovering Ocellus as a young force-sensitive Changeling from the Late King Thorax's kingdom. Marge plotted to take the young Changeling as her apprentice, seeing it as an opportunity to outrank her sister (in which Chrysalis never had an apprentice and instead had children). And anytime she heard Ocellus was near, she sought to take the timid youngling against her will. Physical Appearance Like her former sister, Marge is a full-grown Changeling that stands as tall as Celestia. But she has some differences from her sister, in which her eyes have red in her pupils and on her beetle shell. And her crown has red jewels instead of teal-green like her sister's. And many times, she wears black robes and a black cloak. And wears a thick black belt that houses her Lightsaber. Main Weaponry * Red/Green Dual-Phased Crossguard Lightsaber Skills and Abilities Force Skills: Lightsaber Combat: Magic Skills: Physical Transformation: Piloting Skills: Trivia *Marge makes her appearance in The Beginning Adventure II: The New Threat * Gallery Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Queens Category:Changlings Category:Sisters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Dark Lords Category:Lover Stealers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Equines Category:Insects Category:Characters Category:The Changling Order Category:Form II Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Females Category:Pilots Category:Arrogant Characters Category:God Wannabe Category:Torturers Category:Usurpers Category:Hegemony Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters who lost loved ones Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Con Artists Category:Psychopaths Category:Kidnappers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cheaters Category:Criminals Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Monarchs Category:Seekers of Vengence Category:Terrorists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Child Abusers Category:Serial Killers